Divin Noël
by Komakai
Summary: Bon Noël à tous! En ce jour spéciale, je vous proposes une série de 8 OS! Les résumés de chacun sont à l'intérieur ;) Les couples: Mü x Saga / Aldé x Athanasia (voir RA, c'est une servante que j'ai inventé) / Kanon x Rhadamanthe / DM x Aphrodite / Aioila x Shaka / Dôko x Shion / Milo x Camus / Aïoros x Shura! Comme d'hab, les ors sont à l'honneur (à l'instar du manga) I love you!
1. Résumés des OS!

**Bonjour tout le monde! Donc, je vous mets immédiatement tous les résumés de ma série de 8 OS! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, je les ai imaginés dans l'esprit de Noël ;) Avec l'impatience de tout avoir fini avant la fin du mois (au moins XD) Désolée de ne pas pouvoir tout écrire et publier pour aujourd'hui... En ayant écrit un autre OS, sur Bleach, hier car j'avais du mal XD M'enfin! Bonne lecture!**

**Coules:**

Mü x Saga / Aldé x Athanasia (voir RA, c'est une servante que j'ai inventé) / Kanon x Rhadamanthe / DM x Aphrodite / Aioila x Shaka / Dôko x Shion / Milo x Camus / Aïoros x Shura

**OS N°1**

Milo veut de la neige pour Noël, cependant il ne neige jamais en Grèce. Camus, lui, veut du soleil pour une fois. Les deux hommes s'affrontent dans un combat caliente pour savoir s'il neigera ou fera un temps dégageait pour Noël.

**OS N°2**

Mü veut passer le réveillon de Noël auprès de son maître et de son disciple. Mais les deux hommes on ont décidés autrement. Kiki par rejoindre les bronzes et Saori au Japon, tandis que le Grand Pope par en Chine rejoindre son vieil ami Dôko. Mü se retrouve alors désemparé, avec qui va-t-il passer le réveillon de Noël? Saga se présente alors à son temple, son frère est parti auprès d'une vielle connaissance.

**OS N°3**

Kanon part la vielle de Noël rejoindre une connaissance. Il s'agit en réalité de Rhadamanthe. Tous deux entretiennent une relation depuis trois ans à partir de Noël. Tous deux vont alors célébrer leur longue relation tout comme Noël.

**OS N°4**

Dôko et Shion se retrouvent ensembles pour la première fois en près de trois siècles. Saori les autorise à quitter temporairement leur position de guerrier divin pour Noël. Ils vont alors fêter cela en découvrant la vie de l'autre durant cette longue période. Entre deux visites de la forêt et de la cascade des cinq pics, Dôko va se révélé très romantique et fougueux.

**OS N°5**

Shura rêve chaque nuit depuis bientôt un an d'Aïoros, sa passion pour ce dernier tend à être de plus en plus passionnel. Shura reste pourtant en arrière, c'est lui qui a tué Aïoros il y a plusieurs années. Que faire ? Le sagittaire va alors l'aider en lui sautant dessus le matin de Noël.

**OS N°6**

Shaka ne comprend pas…A quoi cela servait-il de faire l'amour ? Pourquoi se rabaissait ainsi ? Aiolia va alors l'aider à sa manière, lui faisant découvrir les joies du sexe comme cadeau de Noël.

**OS N°7**

DM se décide à céder à Aphrodite, ils partirons en Suède pour Noël. Tout le long du voyage, leurs sentiments à fleurs de peaux vont alors entrés en collision. Il n'existera pas d'échappatoire aux deux hommes qui assouviront leurs besoins les plus secrets en Suède.

**OS N°8**

Aldébaran va offrir un Noël inoubliable à sa petit-ami. Il va l'emmener à Venise et lui faire vivre une journée magnifique jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique de deux vies s'imposent: 'Veux-tu m'épouser?' Que répondra sa belle?

**N'ayez crainte! A chaque OS je remarquerais le résumé =3**


	2. OS N1 - Camus Milo

**Bonjour tout le monde! Joyeux Noël! Je suis fière de moi! Je peux vous publier l'un de mes douze OS sur Saint Seiya, s'intitulant 'Divin Noël'! J'espère pouvoir vous offrir la fin de Rédemption Astrologique aussi! (Prie très fort pour que sa main qui lui fait très mal la laisse faire!)**

**Bon, je préviens, y'a un gros lemon (souvenez-vous du résumé XD) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai du le recommencer aussi T.T J'aime bien, je commence puis je m'arrête, me relis, efface et je recommence =.=**

******M'enfin, bonne lecture!**

******Rappel du résumé: _Milo veut de la neige pour Noël, cependant il ne neige jamais en Grèce. Camus, lui, veut du soleil pour une fois. Les deux hommes s'affrontent dans un combat caliente pour savoir s'il neigera ou fera un temps dégageait pour Noël._**

* * *

Ah ! Noël, que de joie éprouvait par le fantasque Milo du Scorpion ! Ce dernier était heureux. Une météo favorable rehaussant son humeur, suite à la pluie déprimante de la semaine précédente. Il peut enfin se dégourdir les pattes sans risquer d'attraper un rhume.

Cependant, comme de coutume le jeune n'est pas réellement satisfait... Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre à niveau le Sanctuaire. Ils avaient la télé, et tous les jours, on ne cessait de parler de la neige !

Il avait tellement envie qu'il neige pour ce Noël-ci ! Au moins une fois, que cette eau si belle sous cette forme temporaire caresse leurs temples... Il voulait de la neige ! Comme Camus en avait eu depuis qu'il était parti en Sibérie. D'ailleurs, le Saint du Verseau, pourrait peut-être l'aider ? N'est-ce pas ?

Encore plus heureux de son idée, le Scorpion parti en courant à la rencontre de son amant. Il pouvait bien lui faire cette faveur ? Après tout, ils étaient ensembles depuis le début de l'année. Suite à leur résurrection, ils s'étaient permis de s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Désormais, on les surnommait le couple de labradors. D'ailleurs, le cadeau qu'il avait prévu au Saint l'attendait sagement dans son temple. Il avait adopté un joyeux labrador qu'il avait commencé à dresser avec un professionnel, sous l'accord du Pope Shion.

Ce dernier s'appelait Titus. Il était affectueux et joueur comme pas deux ! Milo l'aimait énormément et espérait que Camus l'adorerait aussi. Avec un peu de chance, le coup de Milo réussira !

Milo entra directement dans le temple de son conjoint. Ce dernier se trouvait encore dans son lit, fatigué par la visite bourrin de son disciple Hyoga. La prochaine fois que ce fichu cygne le collerait autant, il l'étriperait ! Il n'en pouvait plus, et sa tête ! Sa pauvre tête qui le lançait !

Pour vu que Milo ne vienne pas... Il avait besoin que d'une chose en ce moment même. Du Soleil, il en avait plus qu'assez de se les geler et de la neige. Ouah ! C'est beau ! Ses fesses ! C'est ennuyeux, oui ! Il voulait du Soleil !

Le Soleil de Grèce, bien chaud comme il faut ! Innovant ! Enfin un Noël qui sera ensoleillé ! Déesse, merci ! Le temps avait l'air d'être d'accord avec lui. Au début, il pensait avoir droit à la pluie. Au final, le Soleil est venu, bon le Cygne avait migré aussi... Mais que demander de plus, en cet instant ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Marmonnant contre son oreiller, oui, il y avait une chose qu'il aurait aimée en plus. Que son petit-ami le laisse tranquille ! C'était Noël, il avait été sage ! Alors, pourquoi ?

- Bonjour, mon amour, _souffla doucement Milo._

Il avait vu l'état de Camus directement. Heureusement que le Russe n'était pas son élève ! Autant se pendre ! Milo fit chemin inverse et rapporta l'élixir magique : de l'aspirine. Son beau avait besoin de faire disparaître sa migraine.

Dès qu'il serait mieux, il lui ferait sa demande. Il attendit quelques heures, puis souri timidement. Il ne voulait pas offusquer son amour. C'était leur premier Noël en couple ! Et quoi de plus romantique qu'un Noël sous la neige devant la cheminée ?

- Je veux du Soleil, _dit alors Camus en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? _Cela n'arrangeait pas Milo. En plus, la neige, c'est cool ! Alors pourquoi n'en voulait-il pas, ou plutôt plus ?_

- J'ai eu mon quota de neige... _Répondit évasivement Camus._

- Je veux de la neige ! C'est beau ! C'est festif ! Et- _Milo fut coupait par la main de son aimé sur sa bouche._

- Milo, la ferme ! Je veux du Soleil ! _S'énerva Camus. Non mais oh ! Il avait le droit de refuser d'avoir un énième Noël sous la neige ! Il en était vacciné pour un long, très long, moment !_

- Non ! De la neige ! Camus, fais de la neige ! _Milo enferma entre ses mains le visage de Camus, tout en frottant sa joue à la sienne._

- Non, du Soleil ! _Camus réussit à se dégager._ C'est bon ! Ça réchauffe !_Bouda Camus._

- Neige ! _Répliqua encore Milo tout en se mettant à califourchon sur son compagnon._

- Soleil ! Camus inversa les positions.

- Camus, s'il te plait ! _Susurra langoureusement le Scorpion, tout en glissant sa main sous le haut de son ami._

- Non !

Camus dégrafa la ceinture de Milo atteignant son sexe. Ce dernier gémit sous l'agression. Il ne voulait pas perdre ! Il repoussa Camus et l'embrassa goulûment. Le déshabillant, il dirigea ses doigts vers les fesses de son aimé.

Les plongeant directement, Camus hurla plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant. Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, au contraire cela en était un de plaisir. Depuis que Hyoga le collait, il n'avait pu avoir de relation directe de ce genre avec Milo.

Arquant son dos, le visage rougit et la bouche grande ouverte. Camus appréciait cette attaque, mais n'oubliait pas son objectif immédiat ! Ce Noël-ci, il neigerait ! Empoignant de nouveau le sexe de son ami, il s'installa entre les jambes qu'il dénuda. Engloutissant le phallus fièrement dressé.

Milo s'étrangle avec sa salive tout en gémissant. Camus était très doué. Il avait découvert avec surprise que Camus était aussi tout feu tout flamme que lui. Enfin au lit, en dehors, il était assez réservé même si le Saint le laissait lui montrer son amour publiquement.

Le Scorpion enfonça ses doigts encore plus fortement et violemment dans l'antre de son Verseau. L'effet fut immédiat, le corps tendu et parcouru de frisson, Camus dégagea le sexe de sa bouche pour crier son plaisir et se tortiller. Rouge de honte et de plaisir, il commença légèrement à se déhancher.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait vraiment du Soleil ! Il continua son attaque précédente tout en entamant une nouvelle. Il enfonça à son tour ses doigts dans l'antre secrète qui lui était réservée à son usage exclusif !

Milo feula, ses reins étaient en feux. Il haletait de plus en plus. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses doigts, ceux de Camus l'envoutant tout comme sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus... Gémissent, il jouit. Son corps s'arqua et ses mains se crispèrent sur les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier sourit.

Il avala tendrement la liqueur blanchâtre. Pliant les jambes de Milo, il ne laissa pas de répit à ce dernier. Noël se passerait sous le Soleil ! Souriant avec réserve, Camus s'enfonça dans la chair tendre. Milo se tortillait sous lui, mouillant un peu.

Le visage rougit de plaisir et de concupiscence, la bouche grande ouverte et sa langue en sortant un peu sous un cri de luxure muet. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap en dessous de lui, alors qu'il donnait des coups de hanches sur le pénis de son Camus.

Ce dernier était en nage, tout en le masturbant, il donna des coups de reins vifs et puissants dans le fondement de son amour. Milo eut son mini lui de nouveau dressé fièrement. Tout haletant, il se rendit de manière définitive à son Verseau, ce dernier l'embrassa en récompense.

Milo et Camus jouirent ensemble. Quand Camus se retira, Milo débuta une gâterie à son amant. Le rendant de nouveau dur et prêt à un autre round. Tout en écartant ses cuisses et ses fesses, il invita langoureusement et avec empressement son amant.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Ils commencèrent à se refaire l'amour. Alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, Camus se retira et s'empala à son tour sur le pénis de Milo. Il poussa un grognement de contentement, se sentant complet.

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la matinée, échangeant leur rôle régulièrement. Couvert de sueur et de sperme, Camus prit en main son scorpion l'amenant jusqu'à sa baignoire. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux pourpres suivit son ami blond jusqu'à son temple.

Il fut accueilli par le labrador qui lui fit sa fête. Camus sourit. Il était si heureux. Il rougit à son tour. Sifflant doucement, un chien qui les suivait de loin apparut. C'était une chienne de la même race que Titus.

- Elle s'appelle Épona, _murmura rouge de timidité Camus._

- Pour moi ? _S'émerveilla Milo, tout en câlinant sa chienne._

- Oui ! _Souri l'homme, heureux du plaisir de son conjoint._

- Mon amour ! _Milo se releva et l'embrassa éperdument._ Retournons vite dans la chambre ou je te prends ici et maintenant ! _Camus rougit brutalement, là ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu adéquat en plus les chiens faisaient eux aussi connaissance._

- Je t'aime, mon Milo...

- Je t'aime, mon Camus !

Les deux chiens s'affalèrent sur le tapis faisant face à la cheminée et étant de biais à la télé que Milo alluma. Camus lui était de nouveau aux prises de ce débat d'un Noël ensoleillé ou enneigé. Milo était heureux, si tous les ans se seraient comme ça. Il ne demanderait rien de plus !


	3. OS N2 - Mü Saga

Honte à moi... J'ai publié cet OS depuis le 21/01 et je ne vous le poste que maintenant... trois semaines après... Pour le moment j'ai pleins d'idées qui ne plaisent pas, ce qui fait que j'écris beaucoup moins. Dès que j'aurais fini un paquet de trucs, je reviendrais avec des fics! M'enfin... Je vous laisse donc dévorer ce chapitre/OS! Avec Mü et Saga à l'honneur! (logiquement je devrais taper un truc pour les cours... mais je préfère ça XD Bizarre!)

* * *

Mü avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Rouge de timidité, il s'avança dans le bureau de son maître. Poussant la porte entrouverte, son cœur faillit ressortir de sa poitrine quand son maître apparut devant.

Le jeune garçon rougit furieusement. Il se savait au service de la déesse Athéna, et être un Atlante... donc logiquement il s'en tamponnait de Noël... Mais, les apprentis ayant des maîtres à l'origine chrétiens avaient l'air si heureux.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Mü ?

- Noël, _souffla innaudiblement le garçon de quatre ans._

- Noël ? _Le petit répondit par des hochements de tête._ Ah... J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire Mü... _Le petit eut sa bouche qui se tordit pour éviter de pleurer, il était un futur chevalier d'Or !_ Mais on le fera quand tu auras revêtu ton armure !

- Vraiment, maître ? _Le petit bélier releva sa tête, heureux._

- Oui ! Alors maintenant retourne te coucher. _Shion l'éloigna de son bureau, ou Dôko l'attendait pour tailler une bavette._

- Merci maître ! Vous verrez ! J'aurais mon armure tellement vite que vous n'aurez pas vu le temps s'écouler !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! _Le garçon s'en alla._ Ah ! Les gosses, j'vous jure !

Mü regardait le ciel. Ce souvenir était devenu amer, son maître mourant des mains de Saga. Cependant ! Ils étaient tous réincarnés, il avait un disciple ! Donc... Le vieux n'allait pas avoir le choix. Souriant férocement, le bélier se dirigea vers le salon où son maître et son disciple attendaient.

- Maître ! Maître ! _Cria soudainement Kiki, en coupant Shion qui lui parlait une seconde avant._

- Qu'y-a-t-il Kiki ? _Souri Mü avec un regard d'excuse à son maître._

- Noël approche et comment dire... _Le petit sembla gêné brusquement._

- Le petit veut rejoindre les bronzes et la réincarnation d'Athéna pour vivre un Noël au Japon. _Lui vient en aide à Shion._

- Hein ? _Mü était sur le cul, il venait de demander quoi ?_

- Quant à moi, je vais partir au cinq pics, en Chine, pour aller voir Dôko.

- Comment ça ? _Il ne se souvenait pas ?_

- Le sanctuaire sera sous la responsabilité de Saga, _rajouta Shion._

- Pourquoi ? _Murmura Mü, Kiki ne l'entendit pas, mais Shion avait l'ouïe fine._

- En plus, tu as sans doute prévu des choses ! _Ria Shion, son disciple devait réellement s'occuper de 'ça'._

- Oui ! _Répondit bêtement Mü, il ne voulait pas passer pour un crétin avec des rêves stupides et enfantins. Il était désemparé et s'en voulait de son idée idiote._ Tu peux aller au Japon, Kiki.

- Super !

- Cependant, tu y continueras ton entraînement sous la direction de... _Il réfléchit. Pas Seiya qui fonçait dans le tas. Pas Shiryu qui était un exhibitionniste. Pas Shun qui était l'antithèse de viril. Pas Hyoga qui avait un sérieux complexe d'Œdipe. Pas Ikki qui allait à droite et à gauche._ Personne, je t'exempte de tes entraînements le temps que tu y serras. _Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix..._

- Merci ! Je vous adore Maître ! _Le petit lui sauta dessus et parti préparer ses affaires._

- Bon ! Je vais voir Saga pour le prévenir.

- Hum... _Mü le regarda avec distance, il lui en voulait._ Je vais me promener ! _Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous le regard de Shion._

Il voulait vraiment passer ce réveillon avec quelqu'un... Il n'y avait personne... Aldébaran était avec sa petite-amie à Venise. Kanon sera surement collé à Saga, en plus il ne voulait pas le voir... Depuis quelques temps il avait des réactions étranges et ses maudits rêves !

DM et Aphrodite étaient partis en Suède, Aioila avait prévu de débrider Shaka, Milo et Camus avaient assez à faire et l'ambiance serait étrange... Shura et Aïoros semblaient à bout de nerfs en présence de l'autre, et l'explosion ne tarderait pas... Il était de nouveau seul.

Il partit en direction d'un jardin environnant le sanctuaire. Quand il sentit le cosmos de Saga dans les environs, il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Il partit de nouveau, laissant Saga en plan. Il ne voulait pas paraître joyeux. Il était de mauvaise humeur, avec un satané nœud dans la gorge.

Saga le retrouva dans son temple. Mü commençait à être en colère. Que lui voulait-il ? Il ouvrit sa porte. Saga était empourprée. Il bégaya quelques mots, éclaircit sa gorge et lui fit part de sa fichue requête.

- Voudrais-tu passer Noël avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Voudrais-tu passer Noël avec moi ?

- Kanon ?

- Pas là...

- Comment ça ?

- Retrouvaille avec une connaissance... _Il se racla la gorge._ Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Shion m'a expliqué que tu serais seul et que ce serait plus sympa qu'on soit ensemble en plus on pourrait faire connaissance... Enfin ! Tu vois, après mon coup d'état, Hadès, tout ça, tout ça, quoi... Et cette réincarnation ! C'est une chance ! Tu ne penses pas ? Ça serait bien... En plus ça, renforcerait le sanctuaire... Si on avait confiance entre nous et tout et tout...

- Ouais, je vois... Saga ?

- Oui ?

- Dégage !

- Pardon ?

- Dégage !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me prends pour un con et un faible. Alors, tu dégages !

- Désolée ! Ce n'était pas dans mon intention ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...

- Ouais, comme tu ne voulais pas tuer mon maître ?

- Je-

- Dégage !

- Mü, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis quelque temps tu es... si étrange et méchant avec moi. Je me suis repenti pour Shion. Je suis de nouveau moi-même et j'aimerais pouvoir passer un bon moment avec toi !

- Va-t'en ! _Articula péniblement le Bélier Il voulait son maitre... Pas cet homme qui lui faisait avoir des réactions bizarres._

- Mü ! Laisse-moi une chance !

- Va-t'en... _Une larme coula. Pourquoi avait-il ces sautes d'humeur ?_

- Mü... Tu... Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien. Tout.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Cette promesse... Ce n'est rien, _Mü poussa un grand soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis regarda droit dans les yeux Saga._ Je préfère être seul... En plus, il y a 'ça'.

- 'ça' ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer...

- Mü, je veux passer Noël avec toi pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais aussi pour... Parce que... Je t'aime ! Mü du Bélier, mon cœur t'appartient ! Je t'aime !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? _Mü recula._

- Je t'aime ! _Saga s'avança jusqu'à frôler son corps._ Toute la nuit, je rêve de toi ! _Saga leva sa main gauche et la posa sur la joue gauche de Mü._ Tout le jour, je pense à toi _! Saga leva sa main droite et la posa sur la joue droite de Mü._ Dès que tu n'es pas loin de moi, même avec Aldébaran entre nous deux, mon cœur semblable_. Il prit la main droite de Mü dans la sienne, la posant sur son cœur qui battait à vive allure. Mü écarquilla encore plus ces yeux._ Je ne peux plus respirer ! _Il resserra son emprise sur la main qui tenta de partir._ Quand je te vois, je suis obnubilé par tes yeux. _Saga rapprocha son visage de Mü qui était tétanisé._ J'ai envie de te toucher, de faire glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux... _Il glissa sa main gauche dans la longue chevelure lâchée de l'homme qu'il aimait._ JE T'AIME, hurla-t-il de tout son cœur.

- Saga, dit Mü la voie étranglée de peur. Saga l'embrassa alors. Entrant entièrement dans sa maisonnée.

- Mü...

- Sa...Ga... Arrête !

- Je t'aime...

- Saga... Je... Je ne comprends pas !

- M'aimes-tu ?

- Je... Mü souffla un grand coup. Oui... Mais, _couvrant son visage de ses mains, il cria alors,_ putain oui, je t'aime grand crétin ! Tu es si ! Tu es si... Rah ! Je hais ça !

Saga ria légèrement. Prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. Il le dirigea jusqu'à son temple. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la chaleur de la cheminée du salon engourdit Mü. Ce dernier s'y allongea devant avec Saga.

Dans quelque temps, ce sera Noël. Saga se racla la gorge, partant dans un discours dont il avait le savoir, il conclut par quelque chose dans ce goût-là : '_On est des chevaliers d'Athéna. Donc on ne peut pas célébrer Noël. Cependant, on peut créer un jour à nous ! C'est pour cela, que je déclare la naissance du Jour de Mä !_'

_Mä ?_ Avait répondu le Bélier, souffrant d'une crise de fou rire face à un Saga fier et mortellement sérieux._Oui Mä !_ Avait tout simplement répondu Saga_. Et pour célébrer cela, je souhaite laisser libre court à nos rêves !_ Saga eu un sourire un peu dangereux. _Nos rêves ?_ Mü était obnubilé par le feu dans l'âtre. _Oui, ceux qui sont identiques pour l'un et l'autre... Mü laisse-moi t'aimer !_

Allongeant Mü sur le tapis doux et moelleux de son salon, Saga le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Embrassant et savourant chaque portion de peau, testant les limites jusqu'alors inaccessibles. Il sourit, engloutissant le sexe de son ami, il lui offrit la chaleur de sa gorge. Il le prépara alors à la suite

Sortant du lubrifiant et des préservatifs de la table basse. Il mit le liquide froid sur ses doigts et savoura alors avec la chair tendre et inédite de Mü. Ce dernier était entré dans un autre monde. Chaud. Confortable. Réconfortant. Électrique. Allègre. Voluptueux.

Saga remplaça au bout de longues préparations ses doigts par son sexe. Unis. Ils étaient unis. Ensemble dans cette intimité à la lumière chaleureuse de la cheminée, au confort du tapis. Ensembles. Ils étaient bel et bien ensembles. À fêter leur propre jour, ils étaient heureux de cela. 'Mä'. Le jour du Bélier et du Gémeaux, se déroulant un peu avant Noël.


End file.
